The present invention relates generally to a system and method for detecting performance degradation in a refrigeration system. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for detecting, at a very early stage, a low refrigerant charge and degradation in condenser performance of a refrigeration system.
Compression refrigeration systems, including refrigeration, HVAC, and air conditioning systems (collectively hereinafter “refrigeration”) may encounter degradation of performance resulting from the degradation of system components. For example, degradation of seals, piping, and component connections can lead to leakage of refrigerant. In addition to undesirable environmental hazards posed by refrigerant leakage, system performance and efficiency rapidly deteriorates from low refrigerant charge, resulting in energy inefficiency, as well as potential system shutdown and possible damage to system components. With respect to refrigeration systems employing condensers, degradation can occur as a result of a variety of factors such as debris blocking the airflow to the condenser coil, non-condensables in the condenser, and condenser fan malfunction. Compressor degradation can result in an undesirable increase of condenser pressure over time, thereby adversely affecting system efficiency and performance.
Therefore what is needed is a system and method for detecting, at a very early stage, low refrigerant charge, as well as any degradation of performance of the condenser and related components of a refrigeration system.